Powerpuff Girls Z:The Legend Contiues
by AnimeLuvr171
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls are back in an new adventure.With new Puffs and what happens when the Ruffs return with new people to!This is my first story I'm not really good at summaries
1. Charaters

Luvppgzrrbz:Hi peoples here are the names of Ppgz & rrbz the ones in bold I made

Momoko Akatsutsumi: Hyper Blossom

Miyako Gotokuji: Rolling Bubble

Kaoru Matsubara: Powered Buttercup

**Usagi Numani: Pumped Bunny**

** Rikka Domoto: Dazzling Bell**

**Momoko/Ako/Momo Hoshizora: Twirling Bella**

Kaito Yashita: Hard Brick

Haru Yashita: Explosive Boomer

Katsuo Yashita: Strong Butch

**Satora Yashita: Bouncing Blake Usagi's counterpart **

**Tadashi Yashita: Electric Brandon Rikka's counterpart**

**Koumori Yashita: Whiping Bat Ako's counterpart**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Luvppgzrrbz171:Hello peoples  
Everyone:Hi  
Luvppgzrrbz171:I don't want to hear any mouths only Momoko's. Cause she is doing the disclaimer  
Momoko:Luvppgzrrbz171 does not own the Powerpuff Girls she only own Momoko/Ako, Rikka, and Usagi  
Luvppgzrrbz171:Lets get the show on the road  
Rikka:Don't you mean get this show on the road  
Luvppgzrrbz171:Why I should (with anger)  
Rikka:Ahhh!Start the the story**

"Class we have 3 new students today. Please come in."said Ms. Keane.3 girls walked in the classroom. The first girl with brown hair in a pony tail had on a purple and brown stripe shirt, with a plaid purple skirt ,and brown boots on. The next girl with brown curly hair down had on a yellow dress and brown boots on. The last girl with white long hair down had on a white and gray shirt, with a gray skirt, and white boots on.  
"Please introduce yourselves please. " said .  
"I'm Numani Usagi . I love wrestlsing and do karate ."Usagi said. She waved and boys went  
"Hi I'm Hoshizora Momoko but you can call me Ako or Momo. I'm good at doing hair, art, gymnastics, singing, fashion designing, playing instruments , and dancing." Said Ako. She waved and the boys went crazy."Strange"she gave Usagi a nodding head.  
"Hi I'm Domoto Rikka. I like singing dancing I'm good at playing any instruments ." She Rikka said. "Okay you three sit on the third row you guys sit behind Momoko Akatsutsumi, Miyako Gotokuji, and Kaoru raise your hands." said. Three girls in the back raised there hands.  
One had cotton candy pink eyes, red hair in a ponytail with a big red ribbon had on a pink shirt with a small yellow ribbon in the front with hearts one plaid black and red heart another red heart with black poka dots, denim shorts, and light brown had blonde hair in two curly side ponytails had on a baby blue dress with blue stripes at each end a blue jacket and blue and baby blue slip on shoes. The last one had light green eyes black hair, a black undershirt with a green shirt with 3 orange strips the one in the middle had a star on it, blue jeans, and green and white slip on shoes.  
In class( Ako's POV)  
Before I took my seat I had to tell something important.  
" there's going to be a certain time of day we have to leave every day." I whispered to .  
"Okay just get up and leave when it's time." she said with a smile.  
I went to my seat which was behind Momoko and notice that the three were wearing the same belts as us except one was pink, another blue , the last one green."These must be the girls Professor Utonium was talking about." I thought to myself.  
I read at a note that landed on my desk. "Did you tell her?" the note said. I replied yes and asked did she see the three girls in front of us belts. She replied , Rikka, and Usagi passed notes the rest class period because we already learned until said she was going to be gone for the rest of the class period. "Would you like to eat launch with us" said a soft voice.I looked up and Miyako was there. "Sure but I would like to stay with my friends." I replied to her. She gave me a smile and said " My friends are asking them the same thing." So of course I had to say yes.  
Second period (Rikka's POV)  
"Yet again we already learned this Ako." I whispered .  
"I know.I thought we should pay attention if she ask us something." Ako whispered back.  
"You have to tell her this time!" Usagi told me.  
" sensei." I said.  
"Call me . told me so get up when it's time." She said with a smile.  
"She knows already." I said. "Great!"  
( Time Skip!)  
I looked down my belt start to beep and so did Usagi's, Ako's, Momoko's, Miyako's , and Kaoru's to!  
" !"Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru said  
"My head has a stomach ache." Kaoru said.  
"My stomach as a headache." Miyako said.  
"My stomach has athletes foot." Momoko said.  
" are the girls professor were talking about."I whispered to Ako and Usagi.  
"Let's not jump to conclusion, that might not be them." Ako said.  
"Your right." I said  
"Now ." I told .  
"Okay." she said.  
We left and went to the roof there we saw the other three girls.  
"Miya..." I said but I was cut off  
Hyper Blossom  
Rolling Bubbles  
Powered Buttercup  
Powerpuff Girls Z  
"Yep they are?" Ako said.  
"Huh.I heard a voice behind me." Buttercup said turned around and saw us.  
"Did you see us transform?" Bubbles said hoping we didn't see anything.  
"Yes, we did." Ako said  
"Oh no! This is bad this is bad!" Blossom said  
"Now it's our turn." We said  
Pumped Bunny  
Dazzling Bell  
Twirling Bella  
Powerpuff Girls Z  
"Thank goodness your powerpuffs to" Bubbles said. "And we're not done yet." I said. Then we made our pendents touched our heads  
Pumped Dj  
Musical Dj  
Gifted Dj  
Powerpuff Girls Z  
"Cool." They said. And then they tried  
Sweet Dj  
Fashion Dj  
Sporty Dj  
Powerpuff Girls Z  
"Wow this is more my type" Buttercup said.  
"Okay less with the got to defeat Mojo he's stealing candy again." Bella said.  
"He never stops at it huh." Bunny said  
They flew to the candy store  
"Mojo Jojo this candy is everyone!If you want some you buy some." Blossom and Bunny said with anger  
"No cause this candy is mine Jojo.I rule the world Jojo." the idiot monkey said.  
"Tambourine sunshine!"  
"Boxing madness."  
"Twirling Whip!"  
"Thank you he was getting on my nurves." Buttercup said "Okay I'm leaving it's lunch time and I don't want to miss it you coming with me " Bunny said.  
They said yes. And we toke Mojo to the police and went to school

At launch (Miyako's POV)  
"So Momo-san, Rikka-san, and Usagi-san how do you like school here?" I asked.  
"Well I like it here everything but these boys."Rikka and Ako said. Me, Momoko, and Kaoru looked up boys were sourounding a sweat mark drops on all six of there face.  
"Excuse me." we heard. We looked up and to my surprise it was Hiemeko." Why hello you three must be the new aren't you sitting with tell me" Hiemeko said trying to win them over us."There so much prettier than you and you didn't come and ask us" Usagi said. "What was that?!No one is prettier than me Hiemeko!" She yelled, " I shall have your family out of New Townsville!"After what just happened everyone at the table bursted out in laughter. "What was that all about?" Ako said. "I have no clue," Kaoru said, "but it was funny!"  
At the lab ( Momoko's POV)  
"Girls I like you to meet..." Proffecor said but was cut off by me saying we made 3 friends and there were here at the lab. His face expretion was about to go crazy but as he seen who it was, he was relieved. " Where did you meet Ako, Rikka, and Usagi?" He asked. "At school why?" I asked  
"Cause they are why you haven't been fighting any bad there is something strange going on." He said. "Like what strange?" Kaoru asked. "Rowdyruff strange." Ken said  
"That's right we haven't fought them yet!" Momo said. "Why haven't we fought them is mysterious." Rikka said. "Huh?What is that noise?" Usagi said  
We turned to the large computer screen and saw 6 boys  
**  
Luvppgzrrbz171:Yeah thank you for cliff hangers  
Ako:Boo. Tell me what happens next  
Everyone but Ako:No!  
Luvppgzrrbz171:This is all and until next time chair is out**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Me: Hi guys!Im very sorry for not updating in so long  
Koumori: Sure you are  
Momo: Koumori ?!  
Koumori:Momo?!(They both had a big smile and hugged each other with delight)  
Koaru: Why is THEY here?  
Everyone turns around even the boys  
Satora and Haru: Who y'all talkin about  
Rikka and Miyako: YOU GUYS!  
Satora and Haru: Ohhhh!  
Kaoru: Retards  
Me:Guys! I'm really sorry I just haven't had an idea  
Kyo: And if you don't have an idea than why are you adding a new chapter  
Everyone except Kyo, Usagi, and Me: Cause she has an idea!  
Me: Finally Usagi since you haven't said any thing you do the disclaimer  
Usagi: AnimeLuvr171 doesn't own the ppgz or Rrbz just Momo/Bella, Satora/ Blake, Tadashi/Brandon and Koumori/Bat. She kinda own Bunny, Bell. **

**At the lab Momo's POV**  
The boys on the screen had on the same outfit, except the colors red, blue, green, gray, purple, and a dark yellow.  
"If you guys haven't spoken to soon." Usagi said. "I haven't spoken to Koumori in a while." I said.  
"Who's that?" Miyako asked  
"My friend that's a boy." I replied  
I was starring at my cute had brown spiky hair (just like Brick) and likes the same color Yellow.I think he sweet, kind, funny, and cute, but Karou here says evil just like the rest of them. Karou can be a total tomboy at times but she will always be my bud. Since I know her secret she don't won't let me to tell the anyone cause, she says it will ruin her career .  
"Those boys were staying quiet so long I kinda missed them" Karou said.  
"I thought you hated there guts." Miyako said  
"Dont worry about me!" Karou yelled and blushed.  
When we looked at the screen the boys were gone from where they except for one, and that was Bat. They went to a candy store and started taking candy. Everyone had a sweat mark drop from there head.  
"Like father like sons except for One." Ken said.  
Yep everyone said except Momo  
"Well lets transform and leave." Momoko said  
Hyper Blossom  
Rolling Bubbles  
Powered Buttercup  
Pumped Bunny  
Dazzling Bell  
Powerpuff Girls Z  
"Hey where's Momo?" Miyako asked  
**At another candy store Bats POV**  
I starred at my brothers in disbelief .  
"I guess I am the only good one out of them" I think to myself.  
"There goes my cute counterpart." I heard a girl say. I blushed at that  
I turned around and said "I bet I am." smirked and walked away.  
"Hey! I'm not done talking to you" she says like she's angry She look so cute when she's angry.  
"Okay what do you want Ako?" I asked.  
"We need to find your brothers watch them one by one." She says  
"Okay, cutie pie." I tell her with a smile. Which makes her face turn red.  
**At the candy store Brick's POV**  
"Man I'm glad we decided to steal candy today." I said layin in a candy  
"Well well well. If it is the leader of the Rowdyruffs" I heard someone say.  
"Ummm can you get out of my way? Your blocking my sunlight." I told the girl. I looked up and it the first one I expected Blossom.  
"No can do I don't do stuff for troublemakers." She said  
"Oh yeah look at the time I'll just be grabbing my candy and leaving" I said. I didn't grab any candy just flied as fast as I could. At least I'm alone now in the sky. When I'm up here I think about Blossom and her cotton candy pink eyes. Wait! What am I thinking. She's my enemy I could never like her. This makes me think about when I saved Blossom from falling out the sky. Her blushing made her look cuter. Why am I thinking like that! I see a white light before everything went black. **Blossom's POV**  
"I won't to know what he was thinking about?" I think. I mean he is cute. I'm not going to refuse it. In all shows that has a girl heroine she always end up dating the bad guy. In this situation was like in the comics I read. Wait is that Brick... wait he's falling.  
I catch him, which makes me think of when he caught me. To make him get well I have to take him to the lab  
**Time Skip!  
At the lab Rikka's POV**  
"Okay professor what's wrong with them." I asked  
"I can explain." a boy said standing next to Momo.  
He was wear a outfit like Bella except the skirt is pants and his shoes look the same from there old clothes. Then he detransforms now he look like a normal 14 year old. He has on a dark yellow t-shirt, blue jeans, and yellow shoes.  
"This is Bat or Koumori... there brother... and my counterpart." She says quietly.  
"Really how you get the uniform?" Miyako asked  
"When I was created I had this belt and bracelet." He explained.  
We looked at the boys. They had a what he had black belt in the center was a compact. The compact colors were red, blue, green, gray , and purple.  
He said that they were hit by a white Z-ray. And that they are now stable and is 14. The only thing they remember is that he is there brother. He also said something else but he got lower and lower.  
"Wow so that means there going to be in the same grade as us and is the same age as us." Kaoru said.  
" there waking up." I said.  
**Koumori's POV**  
"Huh. Koumori were are we?" the red headed boy asked.  
"Your in a lab Kaito, Haru, Kyo, Satora, and Tadashi." I said. Kaito had red hair and the red outfit . Haru had blonde hair and the blue outfit. Kyo had black hair and the green outfit. Satora had had brown hair and the purple outfit. Tadashi had white hair and the gray outfit  
"Really?" Haru asked  
"Yep... and we're starting school tomorrow. And you see that belt you got on" I told them.  
Yeah they replied.  
"Only use it when it beeps or light up. When it does go to the roof top." I told them  
"Professor, Ken, Momoko, Miyako, Rikka, Kaoru, Usagi, and Ako we live with Mr. Yashita. A old friend of yours. He only lives 3 blocks away. Okay." I told them.  
"Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, Rikka, Usagi, and Momo." Do you mind dropping us off at our house." I asked.  
They said sure. Yay! I get to hang out with Momo a little bit longer.  
**Kaito's POV**  
"Momoko?" I asked. I don't know what she look like but I'm hoping it's the cute red head.  
"Yes? What do you want Kaito." she said. Yes! I was right. Okay I got to keep it cool.  
"Can you walk next to me?" I asked.  
"Sure"  
Then the rest of the way home they talked  
We where already friends. Now I really can't wait for school tomorrow.  
**Koumori's POV**  
"Koumori?" Momo said  
Yes I replied  
"Your acting like the leader."  
"Yeah... I know. But only until Brick is up and ready to be the leader again."  
"Okay. I just don't want you to get hurt." she said in a low tone. I looked down (he is just a little taller than her) into her eyes. They were a pretty yellow but had a worried look in them.  
I bent down and she looked up. Then I kissed her.  
"Don't worry I won't"  
She wrapped her arms around mine and leaned on my arm.  
My face was red and she blushed. I looked at Haru and the others everything was going good. Even with Kaoru and Kyo but like a challenge friends. She walked me home and looked like a cute couple while doing so.  
**Usagi POV**  
We meet where they usually meet.  
"Usagi! Wrong place in front of the school!" Rikka said.  
She grabbed me and ran to the front of the school.  
And they were there  
"You guys ready?" Miyako asked  
I wonder if they're really going to start school late like we did.  
"Hi guyyyyssss!" a relaxed voice said. We turned around it was Ako-chan  
"Wow! What did that boy do to you! " Kaoru yelled and asked Ako.  
"..." No replied.  
"Did he do something to you that you didn't like!?" she asked more like yelled.  
Everyone left like a WTF face. I bet this all make us wonder what she thinks about.  
She sighed and happily said"Koumori is my boyfriend."  
Everyone was happy for her but Kaoru wanted to hurt him.  
**Heading to school Satora's POV**  
"I hope we really not late to school." I said  
We was walking at first until I saw a girl chasing after us.  
That's when we started running until we saw the girls.  
Man we were glad to see them. When I turned around I sighed with releaf.  
**Same time just Himeko's POV**  
I was walking to school today with Sasphire. Not the normal but I did it to show off my new hair do. Then I saw cute boys. Two of them wasn't just cute but really good looking.  
"Hey!" I yelled. One turned around then the others did to then they started to run.  
"Well since Im rich I get every and anything I want!" I yelled  
Then probably 7 minutes later I saw them. The cute boys and ugh those girls. And that other Momoko wasn't there. Lucky me. Then I got closer and I saw that other Momoko. She had her arms wrapped around the boy in yellow. Man the nurves of that girl! Then someone turned around and started to run.  
**Back to Usagi's POV**  
"Hey! Wait for us!" I heard a boy said.  
All I saw was brown hair.  
"Guys wait the boys are coming. " I said.  
"Well there lucky we made it here before anyone." Momoko said.  
When we could finally see the boys. Kaito has on a red button up shirt, black jeans, and red Jordans.  
Haru has on a blue hoodie, blue jeans, and blue Nikes.  
Kyo has on a shirt on half had a skull and the other half was green, black jeans, and green Air Jordans.  
Satora has on on a purple shirt ,brown shorts ,and purple Nikes.  
Tadashi has on a white collared shirt, gray jeans, and white and gray Jordans.  
And Koumori had on a shirt take says "Do Not Touch", brown pants, and yellow Air Jordans.  
"Okay we're here. Are we on time?" Satora asked me.  
"You guys are actually early," I said confused," Oh right we haven't introduced ourselves. Hi I'm Usagi." I had on a purple shirt, brown and purple plaid skirt, and brown Nike Dual Fusion shoes.  
"I'm Momoko." She had on a Pink shirt with a two hearts, blue jean skirt, and brown lofts.  
"I'm Miyako." She had on a blue and sky blue cocktail dress with blue sandles.  
"I'm Kaoru." Had on a green shirt with a big star on the hedge,blue jeans, and green Nike Dual Fusion shoes.  
"I'm Rikka " She had half of her hair down and the rest in a pony tail. She had on a white sun dress with gray loafers.  
"And I'm Momoko. But you can call me Ako or Momo." She had on a brown shirt with a yellow pocket, a yellow silk skirt with a brown pattern, and brown loafers.  
"Okay now that we're introduced lets pair up." Momoko said  
"Okay. Momoko with Kaito. Miyako with Haru. Kaoru with Kyo. Usagi with Satora. Rikka with Tadashi. And Ako with Me." Koumori said. Then Ako wrapped her arms around his. Awww, so Kawaii!  
"Hurry up slow pokes school just opened. And Himeko is behind us to. " Kaoru and Kyo said.

**Me:That's all for now. Oh right during the time skip the girls rescued the boys but in different places and don't share the same memories Kaoru: Please don't let me fall in love with Kyo. Miyako: Anyway just read and review **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ako:Hi I have finally got back into the right body Momo's body!**  
**Momo: We will be called by different names**  
**Koumori: This is going to get bad and annoying **  
**Ako and Momo: What!?**  
**Koumori: Kyo and Kaito there fighting and listen to Kaoru and Momoko. **  
**Momoko:Go Kaito Go!**  
**Kaoru: Go Kyo Go! **  
**Ako: (Sweat drop)Wowwwww that is going to get annoying anyway Momo do the disclaimer**  
**Momo:AnimeLuvr171 doesn't own ppgz and Rrbz she only owns me ,Koumori Usagi, Satora, Rikka, and Tadashi**

**Momoko's POV**  
"Well thats everything around the school." I said.  
"Thanks. I wished that my locker is next to yours" Kaito said I blushed.  
"Why is that."  
"Cause I think your really..."  
"Hi! Guys. Lets head to class" Miyako said as the others were behind her.  
"Just tell me later." I said. He had a sad and disapointed face. Kaito look strange without his red hat.  
We took our seat. Then Miss. Keane told us we have 6 new students. Kaito, Haru, Kyo, Satora, Tadashi, and Koumori walked in. Koumori looked relaxed but at the like he didn't care.  
"Hi I'm Kaito."  
"Hi I'm Haru."  
"Hi I'm Kyo."  
"Hi I'm Satora."  
"Hi I'm Tadashi."  
"Hi I'm Koumori." Koumori looked at the back and smiled at Ako. She blushed. She's lucky the girls didn't notice.  
"Kaito is mine." A girl yelled.  
"No Kaito and Koumori is mine." Himeko shouted. All the girls keep at. Finally Miss Keane said "Kaito, Haru, and Kyo you sit in front of Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru." She was about to tell us raise our hands. But they took there seats. Kaito sits in front of me, Haru sits in front of Miyako, and Kyo sits in front of Kaoru.  
"Koumori, Satora, Tadashi you sit behind Momo, Usagi, and Rikka. " she said. They took there seat and Ako looked behind her and gave Koumori smile. Then I wrote a note to Kaito.  
_Good luck! Your lucky cause you only get 17 days of school and its going to be all fun and games. ;-)_  
He turned around to wave and then I gave him the note. He gave me the note it said  
_Really thats really great and what I was trying to tell you is that I think your really pretty. _  
I read the note and blushed.  
_I think your cute to. _  
I gave him the note looked up and saw a bunch of girls looking at us with an evil eye. I guess Ako toke care of it cause the others really didn't notice. I turned around ... dang it that face is really scary. Then me and Kaito keep on passing notes. Until the Miss Keane told us today was a free day.  
**Satora's POV**  
"Hey Usagi." I said  
She sat on the desk and said"Hey Satora. What do you want?"  
"Nothin I just came to say that I think we go to the same classes." I said  
"Really?! Is that all?" She asked  
"I got two tickets to see Monday Night Raw and I was wondering..." I got cut off  
"Yes I would love to go" she said.  
Yes! I thought in my head  
**Haru's POV**  
"Hi Haru!" a girl said.  
"Hi Miyako!" I said  
She smiled and said" You're going to like it here." she said  
"I hope so." I said  
"You will. But hey after school I'm going to the park you wanna come?"she said  
"Sure!" I said  
"Great! Meet me there at 3." she said  
This is awesome I get to know more about Miyako  
**Tadashi's POV**  
"Tadashi. " a girl said.  
"Oh hi Rikka." I said with a smile  
"Are you going to sign up for something?"  
"Yeah. I think I'm going to sign up for band. " I said asked.  
"Really cause it just so happens I'm in band" she said  
"Cool! Then yeah I'm goin to sign up." I said  
"Awesome stick with me and I'll show you where it is." she said  
Okay I said  
**Kaoru's POV**  
"Okay since today is a free day... Kyo I challenge you to arm wrestling." I said  
"Okay it's on." Kyo said  
7 minutes later  
"Yes! I won. Good job tho." I said.  
"Yeah maybe later we could go to the skate park." Kyo said  
"Sure"  
**Ako's POV**  
"So Koumori I'm going to the band room after school you wanna come? They have all kinds of instruments" I said.  
"Yeah!" he said  
"Great!" I said with a smile  
Then the reds, blues, greens, whites, and purples came over go Koumori desk. We talked and had fun until Himeko and 5 other girls came.  
"What do you want Himeko?" me and Momoko asked  
"Simple for you to leave our boys alone!" she said.  
"Your boys? They just got here!" Rikka said.  
"Yeah what she said" the boys said.  
"Well yeah our boys we are the leaders of there fan club." said the girl with black hair her name is Alexis.  
"Really? Already?!" Momoko groaned  
Then our belts started flashing. Since Miss Keane wasn't in there we just left.  
"Come on boys." I said.  
Then the boys followed us  
"Hey we are not done talking with you guys!" they said.  
We made it to the rooftop and transformed.  
Hyper Blossom  
Rolling Bubbles  
Powered Buttercup  
Pumped Bunny  
Dazzling Bell  
Twirling Bella  
Powerpuff Girls Z  
Whipping Bat  
Rowdyruff Boys Z  
Cool they said  
"Okay so you see that your belt is flashing right. Now pick up the circle that has a R on it." Koumori said. They did as told.  
Hard Brick  
Explosive Boomer  
Strong Butch  
Bouncing Blake  
Electric Brandon  
Rowdyruff Boys Z  
"Well since that's out of the way. Fuzzy Lumpkins is naming propaty his. Come on boys" Bell says.  
**Bricks POV**  
This is like awesome. I would wear this outfit if it wasn't for emergencies only. I guess we mad it where we was suppose to go. There's this big pink ball.  
"Fuzzy if you want something you ask first." Blossom said  
"Yeah if you do that maybe Miss Bellome will like you then." Bubbles said.  
Tambourine Sunshine  
"That's some really bright light. That's blinding!" Fuzzy said.  
Bubble Notation  
"This is just great!" Fuzzy complained  
Strawberry Shortcake  
Bubbles Chapman  
Atomic Swing  
Pumped Punch  
Musical Note  
Twirling Whip  
Baton Hit  
"I'll get you next time Powerpuffs!" he yelled  
"And that's how you do it boys" Blossom said. "Hey Bella how did you get two weapons?" Miyako said. "I saved two girls one playing with a baton another with a whip." she said. Then we went to school. We ate lunch. Then some fan girls came and kept giving the girls evil eyes then they quickly ran away cause of Ako's evil eye ( which is REALLY scary).

**After School Momoko's POV**  
"Well what am I suppose to do now. The girls have gone to hang out with the boys and I'm lonely." I sighed  
"Someone help me!" a boy yelled  
I turned around to see Kaito running away from Himeko.  
He got closer when he got close enough I grabbed his hand. "Come one !" I said.  
First he was freaking out then when he notice who I was he stayed cool. Then we turn into an ally then we made another turn. Then we made it to an ice cream shop we got some ice cream then we stayed in the store until Himeko passed by.  
"You know this is my favorite ice cream shop and my favorite ice cream is strawberry." I said.  
"No I didn't but interesting cause that's my fav. to. Cause it's the color of your hair. And my favorite cotton candy is the pink cause of your eyes." he says I blushed and this time I turned red. He got up and came over next to me and gave me a kiss.  
**At the park Haru's POV**  
I'm at the park when I see bubbles being blown. I look to see who's blowing bubbles. Miyako was blowing bubbles. She did a pretty cool trick.  
"Awesome!" I said  
She looked up and said "Oh there you are Haru."  
"So what are we going to do?" I asked  
"Come with me." she said. We headed towards a field of sunflowers.  
"Wow this is really pretty. Just like you." I said without thinking.  
"Really ... you think so?" she asked. Her face was pink and that made her look cuter.  
"Yeah they shine just like you." I replied.  
Then she laid down she looked up.  
"That's why I like you Haru. Cause when I'm down you can make me happy again." she said.  
That made me blush to. I laid down next to her. She sat up and kissed me on the cheek. Then she blew bubbles.  
**At the skate park Kaoru's POV**  
"Dude I can do way better than you." I said  
"Oh yeah. Why not have a competition?" he asked.  
"Yeah your on!" I said  
39 minutes later  
"Yeah I won far and square. Good job tho" he said  
"Yeah! Maybe we should do something like this tomorrow. " I said. Then walked away. Cause right away I knew it was going to be an straight up yes!  
**At the band room Tadashi's POV **  
"I think this is the band room. I'm sure." I thought. Before I went in I heard a drum, piano, and singing. Then I entered.  
"Hey Tadashi!" three people said.  
"Hi guys." I said.  
"Grab the guitar and lets play... ok lets just play something." Rikka said  
We started playing and it sounded pretty good. Then in my mind I made lyrics. Lyrics about my crush. That's how my day went.  
**At the wrestling stadium Satora's POV **  
"Hi Usagi. Ready to go in?" I said  
"Yeah." she said.  
We went in and the place was like gigantic. We took our seats and watched the show.  
1 & 1/2 hours later  
"That was awesome!" she said  
"Yeah! And guess what else..." I said  
"We're going to Main Event, Friday Night Smack, and Saturday Morning Slam!" I said. Her eyes widen. She had a big smile on her face.  
"Thanks for inviting me Satora." she said giving me a hug.  
"No prob. Now lets get you home." I said. I walked her home.

**3 weeks later Kaito's POV **  
At school fan girl kept giving the girls evil eyes the they quickly ran away cause of Ako's evil eye ( which is REALLY scary). I got on the football team, Haru in baseball, Kyo in soccer with Kaoru, Tadashi and Koumori was in band with Rikka and Ako. And Momoko became my girlfriend. The only villains we fought was Fuzzy Lumpkins, Mojo Jojo, Princess,and the Ameba Boys/ one girl. That's what pretty much happen the rest of the school year. I'm glad that is over... it's summer time!

Ako: Yay! You guys are glad that its summer time?

Everyone: Yeah

Momo: We got a special treat for you guys

Ako: And you will find out what it is next time. Remember Read and Review


	5. Chapter 4 part 1

Ako:Hi Everyone! I'm so sorry I couldn't update. My Internet was down. And I didn't have any ideas  
Miyako, Kaoru, Momoko, Rikka, and Usagi: Sure it was  
Kaito, Haru, Kyo, Tadashi, and Satora: Sure you didn't  
Momo: The Internet was down. And she really didn't have any ideas! Hey where's Koumori?  
Ako: He is in another room. Doing I don't know what. And Momoko you do the disclaimer. Momo you go see what Kou  
Momoko: AnimeLuvr171 doesn't own ppgz she only owns Momo, Usagi, Rikka, Tadashi, Satora, and Koumori. Plus some new characters  
Ako: Enjoy! :-)

**Outside school Momoko's POV**  
"Yay! School is over." I said  
"Yep!" everyone said  
" Now we get to go out more." Kaito said  
" I found a place that we can stay for two weeks." Miyako said.  
"Awesome!" everyone said.  
"Well lets leave today that way we can stay for three weeks. I'll give more details at the beach. " Miyako said  
"Awesome." everybody said.  
"Great meet me there. Then I'll tell you more." Miyako said. We all left to get in our swimsuits. Once I made it  
**Himeko's POV**  
"So there going out of town without me and with my Kaito and Koumori. Well I just go to with a few friends." I said. I called one of my maids to get me three weeks worth of clothes. Then I called my friends.  
"Girls get three week worth of clothes. We're goin out of town. "  
**Ako's POV**  
I made it to the beach first with Koumori. He was wearing yellow swimming trunks. I was wearing a yellow and white plaid bikini.  
"Well we're here first so... last one in the water is a rotten egg. " I yelled.  
"I'm right behind you!" he yelled. Once I hit the water I became so relaxed that it looked like I fainted. How I know... he ran towards me and picked be up bridal style. My face became red as a tomato. I didn't expect that to happen.  
"Put me down Koumori! I didn't faint!" I yelled. Then he put me down. I can tell that he really cared for me. But it was funny to.  
"I'm sorry. But you do a good deadman float." he said. Then I splashed him in his face then I went under water and swam to shore. Then I notice five girls one with blonde and light blue hair had on a blue two piece the red head had on a red and black one piece with swimming trunks, the one with black hair has on black one piece and gray swimming trunks, the with white hair has on a orange and white two piece, and the girl with green hair has on a green and white plaid one piece.  
"Hi Miyako, Kaoru, Rikka, and Momoko! Who is the new girl!?" I yelled. They didn't reply so I ran up to them. While I was going up I saw my cousin Ayaka. When I got up to where they were at I realized it wasn't them.  
"I'm so sorry I thought you were one of my friends. You look just like them. Hi Ayaka!"  
"Oh well our cousins told us to meet them hear, "said the red head, "there names are Miyako, Momoko, Rikka, and Karou. Oh my name is Akane by the way."  
"Im Midori " the green headed one said.  
"I'm Yuki " the blonde one with blue in her hair said.  
"I'm Amaya" the black haired one said.  
"And I'm Akiko" said the white haired one.  
"Nice to meet you all. My name is Momoko but you can call me Momo or Ako. And this here is my boyfriend Kourmi."  
"Sup." Koumori said. After that everyone headed out to the sea.  
**Time skip! Miyako's POV**  
When I made to the beach every body was there except Haru. Then I noticed Miyuki. At least she got my message. I turned around and there Haru was.  
"Hi everyone. So now that everyone is here lets talk about our weekend. So after the beach we will go home and pack our stuff. After that we will meet at the bus stop.

Ako:Yeah! I'm deciding to put there summer in parts. Plus I thought about crossing it over with Shugo Chara.  
Everyone: What!?  
Ako: I said thought. Anyway... where's Kourmi and Momo?  
Miyako: There in the other room I think  
Momoko: I'll go get them. That's all for now bye!


End file.
